Fue algo que el destino decidió
by Leonore1808
Summary: Dicen que nuestro destino ya está escrito y que las decisiones correctas nos acercan mas a él mientras que las erradas nos demuestran que aun nos falta algo que aprender para alcanzarlo. Ahora Tomoyo vive sola y debe aprender a tomar decisiones. TxTxE


Debo decir que este es un fanfiction de Universo Alterno Eriol/Tomoyo/Touya y que los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, yo solo utilizo los nombres y descripciones.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I<strong>

**DECISIONES**

Decisiones, decisiones, decisiones. Siempre todo es basado en decisiones. Si son buenas o malas no importa ya que siempre afectan de manera importante tu vida, el día de hoy simplemente decidí salir sin suéter y me pilló la lluvia, decidí usar sandalias en vez de tenis y se me han roto camino a mi casa, un día mis padres deciden divorciarse y el rumbo común y corriente que tenia mi vida se vuelve mas corriente que común. Mi perfil era simple; era la chica callada de la escuela, todos sabían que existía pero nadie sabía mi nombre además de mi mejor amiga, debí haber tenido peleas con mi madre como típica adolescente, un novio en la secundaria, mi primer beso a los quince, algo más común. Pero como dije anteriormente mi vida se convirtió en más corriente que común, me convertí en la mejor amiga de mi mamá para ayudarla a sobrellevar las depresiones que le dio la separación del matrimonio y me obligué a mi misma a madurar y crear prioridades entre esas típicas cosas de adolescente y mis obligaciones en casa. Puede que suene pesimista pero también tuve un luz en esa etapa, mi adorable amiga Sakura Kinomoto, siempre tan alegre y atolondrada, viví a través de ella todas esas experiencias de la adolescencia que no yo no me permití.

No quiero que piensen mal, no culpo a nadie por ser como soy actualmente, dicen que las cosas pasan para algo siempre y por los sucesos que han ocurrido en nuestra vida es por los que somos ahora quienes somos. Solo intento entender cuales fueron las decisiones más significativas de mi vida para saber cuales fueron los puntos en los que cambié de rumbo.

Ahora después de algunos años me encuentro en mi casa con sandalias rotas y empapada de pies a cabeza, lo que más extraño de vivir con mamá es poder decir "¡Ya estoy en casa!" y que mamá me regañe por no haber llevado suéter pero al mismo tiempo me prepare un chocolate caliente y me alcanza una toalla. Esa fue otra decisión difícil.

Después del divorcio papá se quedó con todo el dinero de mamá, tan sólo nos dejó la mansión y la promesa de seguir pagando mis estudios. Mi mamá ahora tiene su propia compañía "Juguetes Tomy", dice que solo se inspiró en mi porque en ese momento era solo una niña, pero no le va tan bien como en la anterior la compañía de Juguetes Daidouji. No echo de menos los lujos de mi anterior vida ya que ahora puedo valorar mejor lo que mamá me da. Terminé mis estudios básicos y me decidí por estudiar gastronomía en una universidad prestigiosa pero lamentablemente está en otra ciudad lejos de casa por lo que tuve que tomar la decisión de vivir sola lejos de mamá. Fue difícil para ambas ya que superamos muchos desafíos juntas y vivimos hermosos momentos que solo nosotras podemos valorar.

Suspiro y me quito las sandalias dejándolas tiradas en la entrada, mientras camino hacia el baño me voy quitando la ropa mojada de la lluvia dejándola caer en el piso, quedo desnuda al llegar al baño y tomo una toalla para secar mi cuerpo y mi cabello. Mamá siempre dijo que le gustaba mi cabello largo y negro con tono platinado y así lo mantengo desde que era una niña. Me miro en el espejo, mis ojos grandes y violáceos enmarcados por espesas y largas pestañas, todo esto suele llamar la atención a mi persona ya que mi piel es tan blanca que me hace parecer muñeca de porcelana, las personas suelen ver en mí una imagen de pequeña muñeca frágil pero en realidad no lo soy. Me veo en el espejo recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo con la mirada, desde mis pequeños pies blancos, mis piernas fuertes y bien formadas, la curva de mi cadera seguida de una pequeña cintura y más arriba un par de pechos no muy abundantes pero lo suficiente para atraer miradas, nunca fui tan deportista como Sakura por lo que mi cuerpo tubo la oportunidad de desarrollarse más que el de ella. Suspiro… Sakura siempre me molesta porque su pecho no es tan grande como el mío, como toda atleta su cuerpo no tenia suficiente grasa para estancarse en las zonas exactas.

Enredo mi cuerpo en la toalla y voy a mi cuarto encendiendo la laptop. Apenas entro a mi red social y se abre una ventana de mensaje de Chiharu.

Chiharu: ¿Qué harás ésta noche Tomy?

Tomoyo: Tomar un chocolate caliente, terminé empapada por la lluvia de hoy Chiharu.

Chiharu: Hou Tomy no me digas eso tienes que ir conmigo y mis amigos a Clow Bar!

Tomoyo: hay Chiharu la verdad no tengo nada de ganas de salir con tus amigos extraños.

Chiharu: hey! Mis amigos no son extraños, los raros son los amigos de Yamazaki pero no tienes que hablar con ellos si no quieres Tomy. Anda vamos! Siiiii?

Tomoyo: Da igual Chiharu ya te dije que no estoy de ánimos.

Chiharu: Tomoyo Daidouji! Te lo pedí de la manera mas amable pero si me dices de nuevo que NO me veré obligada a decirle a Sakurita lo que pasó realmente la noche de halloween muajajaja

Tomoyo: Chiharu! Tu no puedes hacer eso! Es vil y manipulador! Es retorcido!

Chiharu: jojojo lo se Tomy pero en verdad quiero verte esta noche.

Tomoyo: ¿por qué tanta insistencia Chiharu?

Chiharu: ¿por qué me preguntas eso Tomy? Pues porque eres una de mis mejores amigas desde siempre y quiero salir contigo hoy!

Tomoyo: hay una promoción no es así? Necesitas a otra chica y por eso me invitas.

Chiharu: hay Tomy como eres me creerías capaz de hacer algo así?

Tomoyo: mmmm …

Chiharu: ok ok Tomy si hay una promoción pero también quiero verte amiga siempre estas encerrada en tu departamento con el pequeño Spinel y eso es deprimente.

Tomoyo: está bien Chiharu iré, nos vemos en la noche.

Cerré la conversación antes de que Chiharu continuara, no quería saber más lo que pensaba. Yo sé que soy una persona poco social pero no me gusta que los demás me lo digan a cada rato.

Bueno, otra decisión. Mas tarde sabré si esta será o no una de las decisiones que cambien el rumbo de mi camino.

Suspiro al tiempo que cierro la laptop y me voy a la cama. Apenas me acuesto siento un movimiento entre las sábanas.

-Spinel no te había visto pequeño, ven conmigo.- Tomo al pequeño gato negro de entre las sábanas y lo coloco sobre mis piernas acariciando su suave pelaje, escucho como comienza a ronronear ante las caricias que le doy y sonrío.

-Tendré que ir Spinel y no podré tenerte cerca para darme fuerzas.- Suspiro –Será una larga noche pequeño.


End file.
